


When we've a day off

by Everest21



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Seonghwa only appears for like 4 seconds, Yunho loves Mingi's body and praising him, and it's a crappy one lol, finally my first yungi fic where they're boyfriends, light teasing, they're in love and are thirsty for each other, this isn't even smut but it has like 3 or 4 suggestive phrases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everest21/pseuds/Everest21
Summary: Mingi’s eyes were closed but he could feel the other boy’s gaze on him, he opened them and looked upward meeting his boyfriend’s eyes. Mingi smiled so broadly that his eyes were almost closed again.“What?”he asked, curious about Yunho’s behavior.“Nothing, I was just looking at you… You have the straightest nose I’ve ever seen.”“That’s supposed to be a compliment or…?”(Please read the author's notes.)





	When we've a day off

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello there... I was 200 words in, when I realized that it was awfully bad... so I decided to write it anyways 'cause why not... but I also decided to **take a break** from writing fluffy/romantic fics (this one is the last one). Idk why but with Yungi I always write Mingi all sleepy or the fic moves around this subject, so I wanted to write something different... that's why I'm not going to write that kind of things for a little while and now I'm going to try something more angsty instead. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy (if you can lol) and I'll be back with another fic soon, hopefully one that I'll be proud of...

Everyone was enjoying their day off at the fullest; Yeosang using his drones and playing pranks on the other members, Hongjoong was sleeping peacefully in his room and Seonghwa was just making something to eat. Yunho wasn’t sure what the rest was up to, he was sitting on the couch in the living room watching a movie that he was eager to see. Out of nowhere, Mingi made his way beside him and Yunho smiled when he saw that the younger had brought snacks and drinks with him. They stayed in silence for a while, eating and watching the tv peacefully until Yunho from the corner of his eye saw how the younger was literally fighting the urge of falling asleep, his head was resting against the couch and his eyes were half-lidded still trying to watch the movie in front of them. Yunho’s heart clenched at the sight, Mingi really looked tired so he didn’t understand what was he doing awake instead of going to take a nap like Hongjoong.

“You okay there?” he asked softly, immediately Mingi’s head snapped upwards pretending he was wide-awake, he looked really cute.

“Yeah, the movie is pretty interesting, Isn’t it?” he said slowly, his tone of voice betraying him ‘cause you can easily tell that he was tired. 

“Yeah, it is. You don’t need to be in here watching it if you’re sleepy. You know that, don’t you?” Mingi looked at his bandmate and — fairly new — boyfriend with a surprised face that the older wanted to kiss so badly. 

“I know, but I wanted to spend some time together.” Mingi got a little shy due what he had just said, a soft blush was creeping its way to his face and neck. They were always busy during the day, with dance practices, vocal classes and so much more on their shoulders, it was really hard to spend more than half an hour a day together and do “couple stuff”, even when they returned to the dorms they were really exhausted to even think about doing something more than just kiss each other goodbye before they got into bed. It was hard, but when they had a day off or a couple of days off — that it felt like heaven for every one of the members — they tried to get the most out of it. So now Yunho understands why the other boy was there, beside him instead of sleeping. Mingi was, without a doubt, the most thoughtful and sweet person that Yunho has ever met. 

He smiled at him, opening his arms wide-open. “C’mere.” Mingi reacted instantly and almost threw himself onto Yunho’s lap. The older was at the end of the sofa, his back resting against the soft backrest and the younger’s head on his lap. He smiled down at the other boy and Mingi couldn’t help but smile back and snuggle a little bit closer to Yunho’s body. “You can fall asleep whenever you want, I’ll wake you later so we can watch the movie again. Okay?” Yunho’s hands were playing with the soft strands of hair on Mingi’s head, making the younger boy groan ‘cause the action felt almost too good to handle. Mingi’s eyes were closed but he could feel the other boy’s gaze on him, he opened them and looked upward meeting his boyfriend’s eyes. 

Mingi smiled so broadly that his eyes were almost closed again. “What?” he asked, curious about Yunho’s behavior.  
“Nothing, I was just looking at you… You have the straightest nose I’ve ever seen.” he said in awe, the younger looked away but Yunho could tell that he was getting shy. 

“That’s supposed to be a compliment or…?” 

Yunho didn’t even hesitate to answer. “Of course it is,” their eyes met again but this time, Yunho’s warm hands were cupping Mingi’s cheeks. “I’ve always loved your nose and your eyes...” he was so whipped that it wasn’t funny anymore, but it was okay ‘cause he knew that his boy was equally in love with him. “Did I ever tell you how much I love your chest? Or your thighs?” Mingi looked really scandalized by that last part, so he punched Yunho’s arm softly and chuckled soundly. His whole face was burning-red and was hiding it against his hyung’s body, Mingi was being so loud that Seonghwa walked into the living room and looked at them with judging eyes, but after some seconds in silence, he went back to what he was doing. 

“A scold from Seonghwa-hyung is what you're gonna get if you don’t stop being a thirsty creep.” Mingi whispers so only they can hear this time, but Yunho laughs soundly nevertheless.

“Yeah, like you aren’t one too,” he said teasingly and spanked Mingi’s butt playfully. Mingi sat straighter, so he was facing the other boy with a shocked expression on his face, he shoved Yunho and both of them laughed their asses off after that. The younger went back to his previous position but this time he was deliberately looking up into his boyfriend’s eyes, Yunho put one of his thumbs on Mingi’s face and started to trace soft patterns on his cheek. 

“I was being honest when I said that I liked your nose and stuff, you know?” Mingi blushed a little but played it cool and pretended those words didn’t affect him.

The younger pouted. “I thought you’ve said that you ‘loved’ them, not ‘liked’ ‘em” he couldn’t keep his pout for too long and seeing Yunho’s expression made him snicker even if he was trying hard not to. 

“You’re mean, but-” the younger smirked and Yunho kissed the top of his head. “-you’re lucky ‘cause you’re the prettiest boy and I love you even when you’re being a little shit.” 

Mingi giggled and pulled the other boy down so they could kiss, it was chaste. “And you’re not so bad looking yourself.” he said playfully, Yunho didn’t respond but he smiled happily and pulled Mingi closer once again. They kept making out for a little while, Mingi’s head was no longer on Yunho’ lap, they were both sitting straight facing each other but their hands were everywhere. Their breaths were labored, little sounds coming out of their mouths and Mingi was almost straddling the other boy. The loud sound of something being dropped on the floor startled them, both looked at the right and saw their oldest bandmate with his mouth wide open.

“I was goin’ to ask you if you guys could help me with dinner, but nevermind.” that’s all he said before he stormed out of the living room. 

Mingi snorted and rolled his eyes. “He loves acting like a saint when he sees us making out, but we both know what he’s up to at night when he sneaks into the other’s rooms.” Mingi raised both eyebrows suggestively, both laughed and shared one last kiss before heading back to their rooms. If Seonghwa wanted to scold them for being a couple of horny teenagers, they’ll make sure that he would get scolded too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! Love you 😔
> 
> ☢ **Edit;** Hi guys! now I’m using Tumblr again and I decided to create a Twitter account! If you wanna follow or whatever these are the links:
> 
> 🌿 [Tumblr 1](https://kingkimsehyoon.tumblr.com) Where I reblog k-pop related stuff. 
> 
> 🌿 [Tumblr 2](https://frecklesgoddess.tumblr.com) Where I reblog mostly about Marvel, X-Men or sometimes about tv shows.
> 
> 🌿 [Tumblr 3](https://nordicbeasts.tumblr.com) Where I reblog b&w aesthetic things. 
> 
> 🌿 [Twitter acc](https://twitter.com/kinggsehyoon) This is brand new and I only made it to talk to some ppl and to follow k-pop groups. (also, 100% an A.C.E fan acc)


End file.
